Burning Legion
:Beat or be beaten! This is the way of the Legion! – Brutallus The '''Burning Legion' is a vast, innumerable army of demons, infernals, and corrupted races who seek to destroy any trace of order in the Universe. They have thrice invaded Azeroth, and were only beaten back at a terrible cost. Much of Azeroth's history — including the First, Second, and Third Wars — were due to the Legion's influence. It should also be noted that Azeroth is the only known planet that they have ever failed to conquer. The Legion's mission is, in theory, to undo the works of the Titans and restore the universe back to its original, chaotic and disorganized state. In practice, the Legion scours all life, down to the last plant and mineral, from the worlds it invades. The Legion is thus responsible for the genocide of thousands of races across the universe — billions, if not trillions of lives. History Genesis (From the World of Warcraft Official Site) The Titans, creators of order in the universe, were aware of the threat posed to their creations by the evil entities living in the Twisting Nether. These demonic beings existed only to devour the living energies of the universe. Over time, the demons began to make their way into the Titan's worlds from the nether. The Titans selected their greatest warrior, Sargeras, to act as their first line of defense. A noble giant of bronze, Sargeras carried out his duties for countless millennia, seeking out and destroying these demons wherever he could find them. Over the eons, Sargeras encountered two powerful demonic races, both of which were bent on gaining power and dominance over the physical universe. Though Sargeras' nearly limitless powers were more than enough to defeat the demons he faced, he was greatly troubled by their corruption and all-consuming evil. Incapable of fathoming such depravity, the great Titan began to slip into a brooding depression. While his confusion and misery deepened, Sargeras was forced to contend with another group intent on disrupting the Titans' order: the Nathrezim. This dark race of vampiric demons (also known as dreadlords) conquered a number of populated worlds by possessing their inhabitants and turning them to the shadow. The nefarious, scheming dreadlords turned whole nations against one another by manipulating them into unthinking hatred and mistrust. Sargeras defeated the Nathrezim easily, but their corruption affected him deeply. As doubt and despair overwhelmed Sargeras' senses, he lost all faith not only in his mission, but also in the Titans' vision of an ordered universe. Eventually he came to believe that the concept of order itself was folly, and that chaos and depravity were the only absolutes within the dark, lonely universe. His fellow Titans tried to persuade him of his error and calm his raging emotions, but he disregarded their more optimistic beliefs as self-serving delusions. Storming from their ranks forever, Sargeras set out to find his own place in the universe. Although the Pantheon was sorrowful at his departure, the Titans could never have predicted just how far their lost brother would go. Even Sargeras' titanic form became distorted from the corruption that plagued his once-noble heart. His eyes, hair, and beard erupted in fire, and his metallic bronze skin split open to reveal an endless furnace of blistering hate. By the time Sargeras' madness had consumed the last vestiges of his valiant spirit, he believed that the Titans themselves were responsible for creation's failure. Deciding, at last, to undo their works throughout the universe, he resolved to form an unstoppable army that would set the physical universe aflame. In his fury, Sargeras shattered the prisons of the Nathrezim and all the other demon races he had imprisoned during his time as the Titans' champion, and set the loathsome demons free. These cunning creatures bowed before the dark Titan's vast rage and offered to serve him in whatever malicious ways they could. Thus was born Sargeras' unstoppable army — the Burning Legion. On the planet Argus, Sargeras found the army he sought — the Eredar, a race of highly intelligent beings with a natural affinity for magic in all its myriad forms. From the ranks of these mighty creatures, Sargeras picked two champions to command his demonic army of destruction. Kil'jaeden the Deceiver was chosen to seek out the darkest races in the universe and recruit them into Sargeras' ranks. The second champion, Archimonde the Defiler, was chosen to lead Sargeras' vast armies into battle against any who might resist the Titan's will. Kil'jaeden's first move was to enslave the vampiric dreadlords under his terrible power. The dreadlords served as his personal agents throughout the universe, and they took pleasure in locating primitive races for their master to corrupt and bring into the fold. First amongst the dreadlords was Tichondrius the Darkener. Tichondrius served Kil'jaeden as the perfect soldier and agreed to bring Sargeras' burning will to all the dark corners of the universe. The mighty Archimonde also empowered agents of his own. Calling upon the malefic pit lords and their barbarous leader, Mannoroth the Destructor, Archimonde hoped to establish a fighting elite that would scour creation of all life. Once Sargeras saw that his armies were amassed and ready to follow his every command, he launched his raging forces into the vastness of the Great Dark. He referred to his growing army as the Burning Legion. To this date, it is still unclear how many worlds they consumed and burned on their unholy Burning Crusade across the universe. In terms of exact dates, these events are difficult to pinpoint. The empowerment of the Dragon Aspects is listed as having occurred some 64,000 years ago, which most sources agree happened after Sargeras fell. However, the defection of the eredar didn't occur until 25,000 years ago, some 39 millennia later. This is confusing, as it means neither the eredar nor the Nathrezim (the most important minions of the Legion) joined until long after the Legion's foundation. Alternatively, the Legion was only formed after the eredar's defection 25,000 years ago, and not Sargeras's fall 39,000 years earlier. In other words, the foundation of the Legion is shrouded in mystery. The First Invasion Many thousands of years ago (10,000 years before Warcraft I) the Burning Legion became attracted to the world of Azeroth due to the reckless use of magic taking place on that world. The Night Elf "Highborne" under the direction of the Night Elf queen Azshara and her counselor Xavius had been undertaking experiments to draw greater and greater amounts of energy from the Well of Eternity, the source of magical power on Azeroth. The Highborne's reckless use of magic sent ripples of energy spiraling out from the Well of Eternity and into the Great Dark Beyond. The streaming ripples of energy were felt by terrible alien minds. Sargeras — the Great Enemy of all life, the Destroyer of Worlds—felt the potent ripples and was drawn to their distant point of origin. Spying the primordial world of Azeroth and sensing the limitless energies of the Well of Eternity, Sargeras was consumed by an insatiable hunger. The great dark god of the Nameless Void resolved to destroy the fledgling world and claim its energies as his own. Sargeras gathered his vast Burning Legion and made his way towards the unsuspecting world of Azeroth. The Legion was composed of a million screaming demons, all ripped from the far corners of the universe, and the demons hungered for conquest. Sargeras' lieutenants, Archimonde the Defiler and Mannoroth the Destructor, prepared their infernal minions to strike. Queen Azshara, overwhelmed by the terrible ecstasy of her magic, fell victim to Sargeras' undeniable power and agreed to grant him entrance to her world. Even her Highborne servitors gave themselves over to magic's inevitable corruption and began to worship Sargeras as their god. To show their allegiance to the Legion, the Highborne aided their queen in opening a vast, swirling portal within the depths of the Well of Eternity. Once all his preparations had been made, Sargeras began his catastrophic invasion of Azeroth. The warrior-demons of the Burning Legion stormed into the world through the Well of Eternity and laid siege to the night elves' sleeping cities. Led by Archimonde and Mannoroth, the Legion swarmed over the lands of Kalimdor, leaving only ash and sorrow in its wake. The demon warlocks called down searing Infernals that crashed like hellish meteors into the graceful spires of Kalimdor's temples. A band of burning, bloodletting killers known as the Doomguard marched across Kalimdor's fields, slaughtering everyone in their path. Packs of wild, demonic Felhounds ravaged the countryside unopposed. Though the brave Kaldorei warriors rushed to defend their ancient homeland, they were forced to give ground, inch by inch, before the fury of the Legion's onslaught. It fell to Malfurion Stormrage to find help for his beleaguered people. Stormrage, whose own brother, Illidan, practiced the Highborne's magics, was incensed by the growing corruption amongst the upper class. Convincing Illidan to forsake his dangerous obsession, Malfurion set out to find Cenarius and muster a resistance force. The beautiful young priestess, Tyrande, agreed to accompany the brothers in the name of Elune. Though Malfurion and Illidan shared a love for the idealistic priestess, Tyrande's heart belonged to Malfurion alone. Illidan resented his brother's budding romance with Tyrande, but knew that his heartache was nothing compared to the pain of his magical addiction. Illidan, who had grown dependent on magic's empowering energies, struggled to keep control of his nearly overwhelming hunger to tap the Well's energies once again. However, with Tyrande's patient support, he was able to restrain himself and help his brother find the reclusive demigod, Cenarius. Cenarius, who dwelt within the sacred Moonglades of the distant Mount Hyjal, agreed to help the night elves by finding the ancient dragons and enlisting their aid. The dragons, led by the great red leviathan, Alexstrasza, agreed to send their mighty flights to engage the demons and their infernal masters. Cenarius, calling on the spirits of the enchanted forests, rallied an army of ancient tree-men and led them against the Legion in a daring ground assault. As the night elves' allies converged upon Azshara's temple and the Well of Eternity, all-out warfare erupted. Despite the strength of their newfound allies, Malfurion and his colleagues realized that the Legion could not be defeated by martial strength alone. As the titanic battle raged around Azshara's capital city, the delusional queen waited in anticipation for Sargeras' arrival. The lord of the Legion was preparing to pass through the Well of Eternity and enter the ravaged world. As his impossibly huge shadow drew ever closer to the Well's raging surface, Azshara gathered the most powerful of her Highborne followers. Only by linking their magics together in one focused spell would they be able to create a gateway large enough for Sargeras to enter. Malfurion, convinced that the Well of Eternity was the demons' umbilical link to the physical world, insisted that it should be destroyed. His companions, knowing that the Well was the source of their immortality and powers, were horrified by the rash notion. Yet Tyrande saw the wisdom of Malfurion's theory, so she convinced Cenarius and their comrades to storm Azshara's temple and find a way to shut the Well down for good. Knowing that the Well's destruction would prevent him from ever wielding magic again, Illidan selfishly abandoned the group and set out to warn the Highborne of Malfurion's plan. Due to the insanity brought on by his addiction and the stinging resentment towards his brother's affair with Tyrande, Illidan felt no remorse at betraying Malfurion and siding with Azshara and her ilk. Above all else, Illidan vowed to protect the Well's power by any means necessary. Heartbroken by his brother's departure, Malfurion led his companions into the heart of Azshara's temple. Yet as they stormed into the main audience chamber, they found the Highborne in the midst of their final dark incantation. The communal spell created an unstable vortex of power within the Well's turbulent depths. As Sargeras' ominous shadow drew ever closer to the surface, Malfurion and his allies rushed to attack. Azshara, having received Illidan's warning, was more than prepared for them. Nearly all of Malfurion's followers fell before the mad queen's powers. Tyrande, attempting to attack Azshara from behind, was caught off-guard by the queen's Highborne guardsmen. Though she vanquished the guardsmen, Tyrande suffered grievous wounds at their hands. When Malfurion saw his love fall, he went into a murderous rage and resolved to end Azshara's life. As the battle raged inside and outside of the temple, Illidan appeared from the shadows near the shores of the great Well. Producing a set of specially crafted vials, Illidan knelt and filled each with the Well's shimmering waters. Convinced that the demons would crush the night elves' civilization, he planned to steal the sacred waters and keep their energies for himself. The ensuing battle between Malfurion and Azshara threw the Highborne's carefully crafted spellwork into chaos. The unstable vortex within the Well's depths exploded and ignited a catastrophic chain of events that would sunder the world forever. The massive explosion rocked the temple to its foundations and sent massive quakes ripping through the tortured earth. As the horrific battle between the Legion and the night elves' allies raged around and above the ruined capital city, the surging Well of Eternity buckled in upon itself and collapsed. The resultant catastrophic explosion shattered the earth and blotted out the skies (see The Great Sundering). As the aftershocks from the Well's implosion rattled the bones of the world, the seas rushed in to fill the gaping wound left in the earth. Nearly eighty percent of Kalimdor's landmass had been blasted apart, leaving only a handful of separate continents surrounding the new, raging sea. At the center of the new sea, where the Well of Eternity once stood, was a tumultuous storm of tidal fury and chaotic energies. This terrible scar, known as the Maelstrom, would never cease its furious spinning. It would remain a constant reminder of the terrible catastrophe... and the Utopian era that had been lost forever. Somehow, against all odds, Queen Azshara and her Highborne elite managed to survive the ordeal. Tortured and twisted by the powers they had released, Azshara and her followers were dragged down beneath the raging sea by the Well's implosion. Cursed — transformed — they took on new shapes and became the hateful serpentine naga. Azshara herself expanded with hate and rage, becoming a massive monstrosity, reflecting the wickedness and malice that had always hidden within her core. There, at the bottom of the Maelstrom, the naga built for themselves a new city, Nazjatar, from which they would rebuild their power. It would take over ten thousand years before the naga would reveal their existence to the surface world. The Second Invasion For years, since their defeat at the hands of Malfurion Stormrage, the Legion had watched and waited for the moment to be right for a second attempt to conquer Azeroth. Kil'jaeden was given orders to plan the second invasion of Azeroth and was unwilling to take any chances on the Legion's success. He decided that a new force would be necessary in order to weaken the defenses of Azeroth before the Legion's main invasion force arrived. Around this time Kil'jaeden discovered the world of Draenor and its two races, the shamanistic, clan based Orcs and the peaceful Draenei. Of the two races, Kil'jaeden surmised that the Orcs, a race seemingly bred as warriors, would be the perfect tool of the Legion. By bending the elder Shaman Ner'zhul to his will, Kil'jaeden was able to enact a series of events that would see to the enslavement of the Orcs to the will of the Legion. Complete control was established when Kil'jaeden orchestrated a meeting between the Orc chieftains and Mannoroth. At this meeting, the Orcs were convinced to drink the blood of Mannoroth and thus cursed themselves to bloodlust and savagery. The orcs would attempt to invade Azeroth twice through the Dark Portal. However, the natives particularly humans, fought back with an unmatched vigor and determination. During both of these wars casualties were high on both sides. At the end of the second war, the Alliance of Lordaeron defeated the Orcs and their homeworld of Draenor destroyed by Ner'zhul's attempt to escape into another dimension (see Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal). The remaining orcs were rounded up and placed in various internment camps by the Alliance. After the defeat of the Orcs, Kil'jaeden determined to create a new force, one that would succeed where the orcs had failed. To this end he captured Ner'zhul and remade him as the Lich King. Trapping his essence in the Frozen Throne, a large block of ice, Kil'jaeden hurled the Lich King to Azeroth, where he crashed on the frozen continent of Northrend. The Lich King's new mission was to prepare Azeroth for subjugation through the release of a Plague of Undeath. Thus the Scourge was born. Where the Orcs had failed the Scourge succeeded impressively. Within months the Eastern Kingdoms were in disarray. Each soldier or townsfolk who fell to the Scourge was reborn as an undead minion of the Lich King. Finally, the time for the Legion's return was nigh. Servants of the scourge were able to summon Archimonde himself to lead the assault...with him came the myriad demons of the legion. The second invasion had truly begun. The forces of the Legion swept across the Eastern Kingdoms and soon reached the shores of Kalimdor, home of their old enemy, the night elves. The legion chose as it's main goal the consumption of the World Tree on Mount Hyjal, which contained the essence of all life on Azeroth and granted immortality to the night elves. At the final hour, an alliance of Humans, Orcs, and Night Elves fought desperately to hold back Archimonde and the legion while Malfurion Stormrage performed a desperate druidic ritual upon the World Tree itself. Finally, Malfurion gave the signal that he was ready and the Legion was allowed to reach their goal...the World Tree stood exposed to Archimonde. As the demon embraced the tree, and began to feed upon it's magics, Malfurion's spell took hold. The World Tree released all of its energy into Archimonde at once, destroying both the World Tree and the demon. The ensuing explosion destroyed the tree and laid waste to Hyjal summit. The Legion had been defeated once again, but at the cost of the night elves' immortality. With Archimonde finally defeated, Kil'jaeden has assumed complete control of the Legion. Numbers: In the Night Elf section of the WC3 manual, it is said that the Burning Legion consisted of one million demons, although the Burning Legion section says that the number of demons inhabiting the Twisted Nether was infinite. The Legion's current membership and organization is unknown. Attempted Third Invasion After Illidan's failure to destroy The Frozen Throne, Kil'jaeden sent forces to Outland to destroy him. However, the Illidari have proved to be equally powerful and the Legion has so far been unable to gain revenge. During the invasion of Outland, the Legion managed to open the Dark Portal and send troops into Azeroth, led by Highlord Kruul. The Argent Dawn managed to hold the area surrounding the portal until reinforcements from the Alliance and Horde arrived. Since then, the Azerothian resistance have managed to drive them back into Outland where they are currently fighting at The Stair of Destiny. Kil'jaeden's invasion may have been unsuccessful, but few people know just what he has planned for Azeroth next... Lords of the Burning Legion * The Dark Titan Sargeras, Destroyer of Worlds, was the Supreme Commander of the Legion; his status is unknown. * Archimonde the Defiler was the Field Commander of the Burning Legion; he was destroyed at the Battle of Mount Hyjal. * Kil'jaeden the Deceiver was the leader of "Special Operations", and in charge of "recruitment" into the Legion; he is now the Supreme Commander. The champions of Azeroth defeated his attempt to pass into their world through the Sunwell. * Tichondrius the Darkener was the leader of the Dreadlords and the Chief Infiltration Specialist; he was killed by Illidan Stormrage. * Mannoroth the Destructor was the Head General of the Legion and leader of the Pit Lords; he was killed by Grom Hellscream. * Anetheron was the first replacement of Tichondrius; he was killed at the Battle of Mount Hyjal. * Azgalor is the current replacement of Mannoroth. * Mephistroth is believed to be the current replacement of Tichondrius. Notable commanders and allies * Balnazzar, one of three Dreadlords that ruled the Scourge in Archimonde's name, and who now corrupts the Scarlet Crusade for the Legion's purposes. * Gul'dan the Warlock was the first leader of the Shadow Council and Master of the Inner Circle of the Shadow Council. While pursued by the angry clans of the Horde, he was killed by demons in the Tomb of Sargeras. * Kazzak the Supreme, leader of the Doomguards, was the Legion field commander on Azeroth; he is now the field commander in Outland. * Highlord Kruul is the Legion field commander on Azeroth in the place of Lord Kazzak. * Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, lord of the blood elves and formerly a servant of Illidan Stormrage, is now one of Kil'jaeden's lieutenants. He is killed by champions of Azeroth. * Talgath, one of the highest ranking agents of the Legion, tasked with scouring the Nether for the Draenei. * Xavius was a Highborne advisor to Queen Azshara and aided in the summoning of Sargeras. He later became the first of the satyrs. He was transformed into a tree by Malfurion Stormrage, a tree sent to the bottom of the newly-formed Great Sea after the Sundering. Notable former allies of the Burning Legion * Queen Azshara, formerly believing herself "betrothed" to Sargeras, was likely enticed by the Old Gods to become the Empress of Nazjatar, progenitor of the serpentine naga. * Ner'zhul, the elder shaman responsible for the foundation of the Horde (and later transformed by Kil'jaeden into the Lich King) openly betrayed the Legion after the Battle of Mount Hyjal and — despite Illidan's attempts to destroy him — remains in command of the undead Scourge. * Arthas Menethil, followed the instructions of the Dreadlord Tichondrius. He was told to help summon Archimonde. He then aided the Lich King in overthrowing the Legion. He now is merged with the Lich King. * Kel'Thuzad, the neromancer who aided the Lich King in spreading the Scourge, was tapped as the destined summoner of Archimonde into Azeroth. However, Kel'Thuzad remains eternally loyal to the Lich King even in death, and is one of his most powerful lieutenants. * Varimathras, formerly one of three Dreadlords that ruled the Scourge in Archimonde's name, is now Sylvanas' majordomo. * Illidan Stormrage, former ally of the Burning Legion, is now undisputed Lord of Outland. He is eventually killed by Maiev Shadowsong, aided by champions of Azeroth who allied with Akama and the Ashtongue Deathsworn. * Garona Halforcen (unknowingly), reluctant agent of Gul'dan's Shadow Council. Her present condition and affiliation is unknown, but she is presumed dead. Races Major races * Man'ari Eredar, Commanders of the Legion * Wrathguard, man'ari subspecies, elite warriors * Annihilan, the Pit Lords * Nathrezim, the Dreadlords * Sayaadi, the Succubi * Ered'ruin, the Doomguards * Mo'arg, the Felguard and Chief Engineers of the Legion * Gan'arg, stunted Mo'arg, serving as engineers * Shivarra, religious leaders of the Legion * Tothrezim, Infernal craftsmen * Fiends, a special type of demon still shrouded in mystery Other races * Voidterrors * Voidwalkers * Felbeasts * Imps * Incubi * Nightmares * Shadowhounds * Dreadsteeds * Warp Stalkers * Daemons * Devils * Blood elves (Sunfury, Firewing, Sunhawk, Crimson Hand, and Dawnblade (including Sunblade) * Felblood elves * Demons * Highborne night elves (during the War of the Ancients) * Satyrs * Demodand * Belsamaug * Fatling * Elder Larva * Face Stealer * Firewrack Dragon * Seawrack Dragon * Woodwrack Dragon * Fel Orcs * Fel Dragons * Void Walkers * Void Terrors Constructs * Infernals * Abyssals * Fel Reavers Command structure Notes: it's somewhat unclear who commands the Fel Guard, and what position Kazzak originally held in the Legion before they were defeated on Azeroth. Mephistroth is presumed to hold rank similar to that of Tichondrius. * Sargeras, Supreme commander (exact status unclear) ** Archimonde, field commander (dead) *** Mannoroth (dead) (Corruptor of the orcish race) **** Azgalor (took command of the Pit Lords after Mannoroth was killed) **** Magtheridon (imprisoned within Hellfire Citadel) *****Magtheridon's personal guard ****** Bonethirst (dead) ****** Bloodgrin (dead) ****** The Butcher, an Abomination, keeper of Wirt's Other Leg (dead) ***** Master of Pain (dead) ****** Rend (dead) *******Horde of Pain ****** Maim (dead) *******Horde of Agony ***** Mistress of Torment (dead) ****** Nera'thor (dead) *******Legion of Torment ****** Sagra'nel (dead) *******Legion of Anguish ****Other Pit Lords *** Hakkar the Houndmaster (dead) **** Kazzak? led third invasion into Azeroth *****Doomguards ****Felbeasts *** Baelmon the Hound-Master ****Wrath Hounds ***Other Eredar *** Dimensius the All-Devouring ****Voidwalkers ** Kil'jaeden acting Supreme Commander *** Talgath, agent *** Kael'thas Sunstrider (chief lieutenant, leader of the blood elves of Outland, Summoner of Kil'jaeden) **** Felblood elves **** Master Daellis Dawnstrike *****Sunfury blood elves **** Sharth Voldoun *****Firewing blood elves **** Sironas *****Sunhawk blood elves *** Tichondrius (dead) (original Commander of the Dreadlords and the Scourge) *** Mephistroth (current leader of the Dreadlords) **** Anetheron (dead) (ruled the Nathrezim and took joint command of the Scourge when Tichondrius was killed) **** Rage Winterchill (dead) (took joint command of the Scourge when Tichondrius was killed) **** Mal'Ganis (dead) **** Varimathras (betrayed the Legion) **** Detheroc (dead) ***** Garithos (released from Legion mind control and slain) **** Balnazzar (Possessed the corpse of Saidan Dathrohan) *****The Scarlet Crusade (Unknowingly) **** Lord Hel'nurath (Ruler of Xoroth, and Stable-keeper of the dreadsteeds) **** Lord Banehollow (Leader of Jaedenar, and Leader of the Inner Circle of the Shadow Council) **** Dalvengyr (dead) **** Diathorus the Seeker **** Gorgannon **** Razelikh the Defiler (Overseer of demonic activity in the Blasted Lands) ***** Ilifar ***** Lady Sevine ***** Grol the Destroyer ***** Archmage Allistarj ****Other Dreadlords *** Xavius (Eternal) **** Satyr *** Socrethar ***The Shadow Council **** Gul'dan (Dead, the first leader of the Shadow council, killed by demons in the Tomb of Sargeras, skull consumed by Illidan Stormrage) **** Fel'dan (Alive, Leader of the council on Azeroth leads the council from Jaedenar) **** Grandmaster Vorpil (Alive, Leader of the Council on Draenor. After Illidan took the Black Temple, the Council moved to Auchindoun where Vorpil summoned the Noise Elemental Lord Murmur) **** Cho'gall (Dead, Initiate of the Fifth Circle, Apprentice of Gul'dan, Former Chieftain of Twilight's Hammer Clan) *****The Burning Blade Clan (led by Neeru Fireblade, puppet organization) *****The Searing Blade Clan (led by Jergosh the Invoker and Bazzalan) *****The Argus Wake (organization active in Alterac and led by Nagaz. Also allied with the Syndicate.) ******The Syndicate (under partial control of the Argus Wake) *****The Cult of the Dark Strand (led by Athrikus Narassin) World of Warcraft One of the realms in World of Warcraft is named after the Burning Legion. * See: Realm Names and their place in Warcraft Lore External links Category:Burning Crusade Category:Burning Legion Category:Lore